A little favor
by mogwai1988
Summary: There is one thing Ed loves more then alchemy and that is acting. What if Roy finds out about his passion and asks him for a little favor. Parental RoyxEd towards later chapters.
1. My passion

**A different section for me this time and the first FMA fic I'm writing now, so please don't be to harsh.**

**Everything beyond the line is from Ed's POV and this is going towards an RoyxEd thingy in the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Yeah enough said you get the point by now.**

**A little favour. **

There where certain things that Edward hated and loved. He loved reading and showing of his alchemy skills. Yet he hated milk and listening to the long lectures the colonel gave him after he turned in his report.

But there was one thing in the world that he loved more then alchemy and that was acting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prologue: ****My passion.**

I remembered when mom used to take Al and me into town to buy groceries from the market.

It was always the same routine. Mom would have to drag me out of bed, with Al's help, and we would walk for an hour to the more crowded part of Risembool. On the way back mom would make me carry the milk, thinking I would change my mind about it or something. Al always carried the large basket of fruit she always bought and most of the time he already ate half of the grapes before we got home.

It was just that time of the week when we would be together as a family and have some silly conversation about animals and stuff like that. But one day a group of performers came to town and the three of us just stood there and watched. Mom told us they where actors performing some kind of play. Almost immediately Alphonse and I pushed ourselves to the frontline to see the actors.

It took me a few minutes until I found out they where trying to tell a fairytale. One she always told us before we went to bed. I watched the people in front of me and I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

I know they where pretending to be the characters from the fairytale and yet they looked so real with their costumes. Seeing them, acting, playing and pretending, I knew then what I wanted to be when I grew up.

"Mom, mom. Do you know what I want to be when I'm grown up?" I asked her that evening.

She simply shook her head and smiled at me.

"I want to be an actor. I want to pretend like I'm someone else and play as good as the people we've seen today."

"Well Edward if you want to be an actor you'll have to take lessons."

"Can I? Please mom."

She wouldn't let me have lessons at first and it took me three hours of begging before she said otherwise. But I had to promise that I wouldn't just leave the acting class, I had to finish it. Of course I understood and wasn't planning to quit anytime soon. This was what I wanted to do and nothing was going to stop me.

But al of that changed when mom died and we wanted to bring her back. I never missed a lesson until that dreadful day. The day we vowed to bring mom back I only concentrated on learning alchemy.

I gave up the thing I loved doing most. Heck I even gave up my arm, leg and freedom in the end, but at what price. Al is stuck in that suit of armour and my automail limbs hurt every time it rains or gets cold.

Yet what have we gained?

The colonel dragged me to some kind of play the other night. Al came along as well since that bastard had balcony seats and convinced me nobody would see him. Of course he had to be right in the end. I still enjoyed the play very much and it brought back memories from the time I was still a kid. I mean more of a kid then I am now.

After the play the colonel took us to the mess hall of Central HQ. The whole time I wondered why he stopped being a bastard. He even apologised for giving me a rough time the other day and bought me dinner. My guess was that lieutenant Hawkeye tried to shoot him for yelling at me and gave him a good lecture about being nicer to his subordinates. But I wasn't sure about that and to be honest he was creeping me out.

Alphonse must have noticed the way I looked at the actors because it was the subject of conversation that night.

"Nii-san are you awake?"

"Not anymore. What do ya want Al?" I asked still half asleep.

"I saw you really enjoyed the play and I was wondering why you stopped acting."

"We wanted to bring back mom so I had to stop and spend the time studying alchemy." I simply stated.

"But that's over now. Why don't you start taking lessons again?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you loved it back when we where kids. You willingly chose to give it up but since you still love it why not start again?"

I didn't say anything to that 'because I knew Al was right.

"Come on nii-san you lost so much and this is the one thing you'll be able to get back without any trouble and on top of that you promised mom you wouldn't stop taking lessons."

Damn he got me there.

"I won't be able to take lessons every week. You know that right?"

"I do but you don't have to take them every week. Just take them when we're in Central not looking for the stone."

I walked over to the bed Al was in and hugged his huge body as tightly as I could.

"Thanks Al."

"No problem, just get me backstage tickets when you're a famous actor alright."

Both of us couldn't help both laugh before we really called it a night and went to sleep.

And that's where I am now. Wearing an itchy brown wig in the midst of a hot summer day, saying my lines to a 'princess' in front of me. Any normal person would call me crazy, wearing a wig and practising the scenes in a steaming hot building. But I love it and I still want to be Edward Elric famous actor instead of the Fullmetal alchemist.

**Second chapter is on the way, so please review if you want to. :D**


	2. My spotlight

**Writing from Ed's pov is harder then I thought so please forgive me if there are any grammar errors is this. ****You see English isn't my first language and I did try my best to get this chapter right. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**A little favor.**

**Chapter two -**

**My**** spotlight.**

I've been having a hard time looking for the stone recently. In the last few weeks, there where no clues, rumors or even a sighting about a possible philosophers stone. So Mustang is making sure to keep me busy while I'm waiting and searching for another lead.

Rearranging the huge file storage is what I've been doing for the past two days. And it hasn't been an easy job, let me tell you that.

When I first laid my eyes on the messy storage room, I felt my blood boil and rise towards my head. Files where lying absolutely everywhere, from the ground to the top of every cabinet. But when I turned around to scream at the colonel, he was long gone and back to his office.

With a smile of satisfaction, I pulled one of the drawers open for the very last time to put the last thick file in. I then stood up and put my hands against my hips, before looking around to admire my hard work.

"Wow Fullmetal, I can actually see the floor now." The voice of the colonel, no doubt about it.

I turned around to face him, ready to shoot back an angry comment, when I noticed he was holding a small plate with a slice of cake on it. Along with a mug from which steam was rising upwards.

"Hawkeyes birthday." He simply said.

"So why bring it all the way here? Couldn't you eat it in the office or does eating qualify as doing work."

He shook his head.

"This is for you."

"Me? You mean you guys saved a piece?" I asked surprised.

"Sure we did. Don't think we would forget you just because you're so small."

Again that teasing grin on his face. God I hate him so much!

But then again he walked al the way down here to bring it to me. I don't know if he's being nice again or just wanted to make sarcastic remarks and used the cake to come and find me. Mustang's new behavior towards me send a shiver down my spine.

"I'm not short." I mumbled angry.

"What no shouting today?"

I placed my automail foot onto the bottom drawer, the one I just opened, and closed it with a hard push. The cabinet moved around a bit before I made my way towards the exit of the room.

"Listen colonel bastard, I've got better things to do then cleaning up these files!"

"You can search for the stone later Fullmetal."

I recognized that tone. He already had another stupid job ready for me, I just knew it. That and he sounded like he was going to explode any minute now.

"No I won't wait until later! I will not do any more of your stupid jobs until you stop treating like I am a child!" I screamed.

4...3...2...1…

"You are a child! So don't pretend to be an adult because your not!" He screamed back at me.

BOOM!!!

Right on time as always.

"Then you should act more like an adult and stop being so childish!"

I already felt tears stinging in my eyes before I ran out of the room, back to the dorm I shared with Al. Once I was in my room, I slammed the door shut and dived onto the bed. I buried my head in the pillow and screamed as loud as I could. A trick mom showed me to release my anger.

I felt a large, cold hand tough my shoulder. It was Alphonse trying to calm me down by stroking my back. Just like mom used to do back when we were kids.

"You okay nii-san?" He asked after a little while.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." I sighed.

"I see. I have to guess again. Did you and the colonel have another argument?"

"So you heard us."

I'm feeling so useless right now, not even the question I asked came out as a question.

"The whole east wing could hear you nii-san."

"Damn it!"

"At least it's not that bad as last time."

My sweet little brother, always trying to comfort me when I'm down. That's just Al for ya.

"You could always go to drama class tonight."

I turned my head to face him.

"Is it really okay with you? To be honest I'm feeling a little guilty for starting again."

"How come?"

"I don't want to have fun while you are still in there." I explained.

"Why not? I have my share of fun to you know." Al said.

Hearing that surprised me and made me anxious to know what he exactly did in his free time. I put my hands on the bed and pushed myself up, placing my body in a comforting, sitting position.

"So what do you do for fun then?"

I could have sworn that Al just grinned. Of course nobody could see it, but I knew his soul was smiling. I could almost hear him laughing without that metallic, hollow echo. It has been like that for a while now, that I can see his smile I mean. I watched as Alphonse took out a metal pox from under his bed. He opened it with a loud squeak and pulled out a book about cats and a sketchbook.

He handed the sketchbook to me and I began to look though it, finding drawings of cats and kittens on every page.

"So you've been drawing again?"

Mom used to send him to a drawing course, right after I started acting. Al had to beg for it just like I did, so it's only fair that he got what he wanted to.

"I never stopped. I didn't want to stop doing this while I still can." He admitted.

On the last page I found a rough drawing of me sleeping in one of the many beds we came across on our journey.

"Humans to? You're getting good Al."

"As good as major Armstrong?" He asked.

I simply shot a smile at him before I answered, still remembering the drawing he made of Al a while back.

"No not even close."

The smile was still on my face and it didn't disappear after hearing Al's sigh. I stood up and removed my black jacket in a dramatic way before I took a body building position.

"You'll never be as good as me! As long as the special realistic drawing technique exists in the Armstrong line, you will never know the secret and draw as good as I do!"

I heard Al laugh, which was a good sign.

"You are great nii-san! That looks just like major Armstrong."

"You have to admit he's the biggest actor in Central." I told him before making a stage bow.

"So that means you're going tonight?"

I nodded.

"You wanna come to Al?"

"Can I? I mean is it wise to let me watch you practice?"

"Sure Madam Rosalie told everyone that we could invite whoever we wanted. It helps practicing in front of an audience."

"But still."

"You don't have to sit with al of the parents Al."

"I could just stand on the side right?"

Again I nodded.

"So we really are going tonight." Al repeated again.

"I'm sure Madam Rosalie would love to meet you."

Then I heard someone knock on the door. I could already guess who stood behind it. I opened the door and there he stood, again with the cake and this time without his usual grin, colonel Mustang.

"You finally stopped acting like a child?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." I heard him mumble.

"Come again?"

Did I just hear him apologize again? Wasn't he feeling well or something?

"I said I'm sorry." He repeated al little louder now.

Why did he keep apologizing to me? For as long as I can remember, the two of us have been fighting and arguing about the weirdest things. Never did he apologize and now he had been doing it twice in the last week.

"I'm sorry for calling you a child and for yelling at you all of a sudden."

I just stood there not knowing what to say.

"You really did a wonderful job cleaning up the archives."

A complement? Did Roy Mustang the bastard flame alchemist, just give me a complement.

"You should visit a doctor Mustang. Let him check for any bullet holes from the lieutenant."

"She didn't lecture me Ed."

Ed? Since when was it Ed instead of Fullmetal or shrimp. I always hated the last nickname he had for me. I needed to get away from him.

"Al get my jacket we're going out early."

"Out?"

I turned my head back towards the colonel.

"Yes out. If you must know we're going to find a gift for the lieutenant."

Alphonse handed me my black jacket before stepping out of the room. I did the same while I tried to put the piece of clothing on. We were ready to walk away when Mustang stopped me.

"Wait! I heard you two speak about a certain Madam Rosalie. I want to know who she is."

"Just a fortune teller Alphonse wanted to visit tonight."

"Wait just one minute Ed." He said softly.

I turned around again.

"Don't you want your cake?"

He held up the little porcelain plate he was holding al this time.

"You can eat it."

"You sure about that? Anyway just one more thing. Ask Madam Rosalie what will happen if you don't hand in that report you where suppose to redo today."

His sarcasm was back? The kind side of Mustang didn't show for very long.

"Yes I'm sure and I'll give the report to you tonight."

I didn't want to stick around any longer. Mustang was acting suspicious and strange. Besides I don't want him to find out who Madam Rosalie really is. The best drama teacher I've had so far.

**I'm officially taking a break from my other story until I get an idea on how to move on.**

**The next chapter to this one will be up next week.**


	3. My spotlight part two

**Three updates in less then a week! Oo.**

**But then again I kinda owed you guys for al the faves and the reviews.**

**So before you start reading again, some of you might have noticed that I changed the RoyxEd pairing into a parental one. ****Some of you might be disappointed but for those who want I can try and make a RoyxEd pairing version of this story. Just say so if you want to have another version of this and I'll make one. Not that there will be a lot of change though.**

**Also I found out some people can picture Ed as an actor and some don't and that's fine with me but still I want to tell you the reason why I picture Ed as an actor. Yes I do have a reason for torturing him like this. :P ****I only saw the anime so when I watched ep13 and watched Ed doing an impression of colonel Mustang, I thought that he could be on stage. That and he disguises himself twice in the series so he can play someone else. I don't say he loves it but he can pretend. ****Add that to the crazy idea I had last week and that makes Ed an actor.**

**So without further delay here is the second part of chapter two and once again sorry for the grammar errors and such.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own FMA but I don't.**

** A little favour.**

**Chapter two.**

**My spotlight part two.**

I've never had a drama teacher that would stick around for very long. Back when I was a kid, I had seen three teachers come and go within the four years I started taking lessons. My first teacher was old lady Gail. She really was an old lady who thought it was important not to rush certain things. Acting was one of those things and she didn't stay for very long after her seventy-fifth birthday. Late retirement is what she called it the day before she left.

And because the class learned without a rush, we couldn't perform at the annual fair. The fact was that we were not ready for the stage and we didn't have a play to begin with.

So after the fair Mister Opaque came around to teach the class. He didn't stay for very long thanks to the parents. No, it's not what you think, you see he yelled at us every day. Kids got scared because of him and told their parents.

I never told mom. I knew he was a strict teacher but Mister Opaque could teach us a thing or two, even though he also frightened me with al his screaming and yelling. It never came to that because he left after one week.

Thinking back I never thought I would get used to someone screaming at me.

Miss Pearl came around next. A sweet young woman who was the best out of the three when it came to teaching. She never yelled, always had patience with us and most of the time she gave us a small, homemade muffins to eat during our fifteen minute break.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I took another sip from my coffee, an half eaten piece of cheesecake was laying in front of me on the small iron table. Alphonse was sitting across the table from me, watching me eat and drink. I felt the guilt running through me with every sip and bite. He must be wondering why I torment him like this.

"I don't get it nii-san."

I look up from my coffee to look at him.

"Why didn't you just take the cake the colonel offered you? I looked homemade."

Now that Al mentioned it, it did look homemade. Hawkeye must have made it herself.

Another feeling of guilt ran through me.

"Didn't you notice how odd the colonel is acting?" I asked.

"He was just being nice."

"Al that bastard is never nice to me. You do understand that 'nice' phase of his is creeping me out right."

"I guess he is acting a little off, but that no excuse to run out of the building after the first corner."

"I just wanted to get away from him as soon as possible." I explained.

"But couldn't you just take the cake and slam the door shut or something?"

"Al you heard him apologize right?"

Al nodded.

"He never ever apologizes."

"But he did a few days ago when…"

"There was no way he could have meant it." I interrupted.

I took a few bites from the cheesecake before I continued.

"Who told him that I loved the theatre anyway?"

I saw al stared to get nervous and began to fidget with his fingers.

"Well the colonel asked me if there was something you liked to do." He softly said.

"What did you tell him?"

I couldn't believe Al sold me out that like that.

"I didn't say anything about the acting lessons nii-san. I just told him that you loved watching the comedy plays in the theatre."

"You make it sound like I watch them every time I'm in Central." I whispered with anger in my voice.

"Well the colonel did ask when you've last seen a play."

I then knew what Al was going to say to me and it made my upcoming wave of anger subside.

"You told him I'd last seen one before mom died right?"

Al nodded.

"I didn't know he was planning a whole night out with us." Alphonse confessed.

"There must be a reason why he's being so nice and I'm going to find out."

"You could just ask him when you turn in that report tonight."

"I don't know Al. I hate to miss the change to go trough his office for once."

"Just ask nii-san because I'm not going to help you with this."

I chewed down the last piece of cheesecake, before I stood up and left some money next to the coffee cup.

"You're no fun Al."

"Just ask for once, and if he's not giving you an answer ask again and again."

"Annoy him to get an answer. Sounds like a good idea."

I saw Alphonse standing up from his seat.

"Just one more thing nii-san. What are we going to do now?"

"Find a gift for lieutenant Hawkeye. She'll try to shoot at me if she finds out I didn't eat her cake."

"So do you already have an idea on what to give her?"

I started walking and heard my little brother following me.

"We'll just have to go and look around the shopping district."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The evening came and all too soon I found myself in a small theatre in the outskirts of Central City. Myself and seven other kids were sitting on the small wooden stage, listening to Madam Rosalie talking about a play we where going to perform. I didn't think she would let us perform for an audience so soon, but she told us last time that she would be holding auditions the next lesson. I was suprised when I heared that.

And today was that big day, although I didn't have a clue which play we were going to do or how she would pick out a part for each of us. On the front row, a small number of parents watched their children and talked softly to each other. In the back of the theatre I could barley see Al sitting there, but at least I knew he was watching.

"But before I hand out the scripts, we'll have to decide who will be playing the main characters."

A young girl with black hair that seemed to have a purple glow, raised her hand. Celeste was the first of the group that tried to talk with me on the first day I took my lessons here. She'd been fun to hang around with and we always made each other laugh after we walked out of the building. She became one of those close friends I would never forget, in a short periode of time.

"Madam, what do we need to perform to get a part in the play?" she asked.

"That's simple Celeste dear. If got one simple scene here from the piece we are going to perform. A scene between the two main characters."

That didn't sound too hard to me, but you never know that with Madam Rosalie.

"I'm going to put you all together in couples and you two have to show me how you would play that scene. However there is just one little thing. The leading female role has to be played by the boy and the leading male role by the girl."

"So how long do we have to practice this scene? Two hours?" A boy with red hair and freckles asked.

"Half an hour, so work hard with the time you've got."

I heard people complaining to each other with a soft voice.

Preparing a female role in half an hour that was just crazy. At least I was a bit relieved when I was paired up with Celeste.

The two of us practiced until our time was up.

Madam Rosalie told us to gather behind the stage and wait until the first couple was called to audition.

While we waited I looked trough the thick red curtain and saw the parents complaining to the teacher. Probably about the short amount of time we had gotten to practice.

"Ed?"

I turned to face Celeste.

"Yeah?"

"Any last pointers on how to be a guy?" She asked with a smile.

"Not really. Just try to sound as boyish as possible."

She was nervous I could tell.

"So you think I did okay during our practice run?"

"You did wonderful!"

Still she didn't seem to calm down.

"Want me to get you a wig?"

She nodded. Celeste always was more in character when she was wearing a wig that came with the part.

I quickly ran to the costume room. A small chamber filled with wigs and old costumes from old plays. I searched for a short haired wig that could be perfect for her part. My eyes almost immediately fell on a shorthaired, black wig that was resting on the top shelf.

"Why do the things you need always end up on the top shelf." I complained.

In the distance I could hear the group clapping. The first pair must have finished just now, which means I've got little time left. At the moment I could see no other choice but to clap my hands and transmute a ladder out of the wooden floor.

And that's exactly what I did. I watched as the floor changed and shot up into the air. As quickly as I could I grabbed the wig and jumped the last three steps of the ladder. I ran out of the room, holding on to the piece of hair, hoping it wasn't our turn yet.

Again I was relieved to see the raven haired girl still standing there.

"Celeste I got your wig." Tossing it to her.

She catches it with ease.

I watched the other two on the stage while Celeste struggled with her wig.

"So how did the other two do?" I suddenly asked.

"I think they might have done it better if they had more time to practice. But they were not too bad really."

Another big applause when the two actors walked of the stage.

"Alright Ed and Celeste you're up." Madam Rosalie called.

A tight knot pressed against my belly. I never felt as nervous as I did now. I looked at Celeste who probably felt the same way. As we walked to the centre of the stage, I felt my heart pumping faster and faster.

The feeling that ran trough me, the smell of the theatre I loved it all. I sighed deeply before I took Celeste's hand and began to say my lines.

** The reason for Mustangs behaviour will be revealed in the next chapter and a big thank you for anyone who reviewed and faved the last time.**

**Maybe the favour Roy will ask will come around at the end of chapter three. But I'm not sure about that yet.**

**-mogwai1988-**


	4. My secret

**A slightly longer chapter then the previous three.**

**The RoyxEd pairing version of this chapter will be up before the weekend. ****I hope you all like it. I'm still having some trouble writing from Ed's POV so don't mind all of the spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

**Chapter three **

**My secret.**

Celeste and I laughed as silently as we could after we walked off the stage. I leaned against the brick walls and held onto my stomach. I felt tears of laughter stinging my eyes, trying to break free.

"We were terrible." She whispered.

I nodded as I tried to regain my breath. I was happy that I was one of those lucky few that could be serious playing these kind of scenes. But as soon as my feet where of the stage, I remembered the high voice I had to produce. Behind me I could hear the last pair playing the scene. Another high male voice reached my ears and I wondered if I had sounded that bad to.

"She must have her reasons for letting us play opposite roles." I said after I regained my breath.

"Most likely." She said.

"Alright everybody well done! Take a fifteen minute break and after that everyone will know which part they have to play." Madame Rosalie almost screamed.

I pulled away the red curtain that hid the area behind the stage and gestured to Celeste to follow me. She pulled of the wig from her head and followed. I walked up to the back of the building, to the last row of seats where Al was sitting. When we approached him, I heard him clap softly.

"You were great nii-san. I bet you'll get the part."

"Don't count on it Al. We've al had little time to prepare and to be honest I really didn't feel like I did to well."

I smiled at Celeste who smiled back at me.

"Alphonse I like you to meet Celeste. Celeste this is my little brother Al."

"Nice to meet you." She said with a soft voice.

"Nice to meet you to."

"Is anyone thirsty? I could get us some drinks." She then suddenly asks with a smile.

"Sure I could go for a soda." I replied.

"Do you want anything Alphonse?"

He shook his head and I knew he was trying his best not to sound to upset.

"No thank you."

Still with a smile on her face she ran back to the stage and disappeared behind the thick, red curtains.

"Sorry Al." I started.

"For what? That I can't eat or drink anything."

I nodded.

"We've been over this nii-san. We both wanted mom back and I understand that you didn't want to lose me as well and tied my soul to this armor."

He says he understands, but deep down I know he hates me for what I've done.

"If it was you being taken away, I would do the same thing." Al admitted.

It is hard to believe the words that are coming from him.

"I just wished I could help you with the play as well." He said, changing the subject.

I looked up at him, surprised to hear that.

"Why is that Al?"

"I just want us to do something fun together again. Just like when we where kids and played on the swing in the garden."

"I know looking for the stone isn't fun but…"

"Let's take a break nii-san. Let's just forget about the stone for now and just clear our heads and do something together."

"Al we can't stop looking for the stone. I just want to make my sins right as soon as possible."

"Then how about we stop until we get another lead?"

I smiled at my little brother. These past few days hadn't been too bad and I really felt more relaxed then usual.

"Alright Alphonse. Just until we get ourselves another lead."

Just then Celeste returned with two soda cans in her hands.

"Sorry it took so long." She handed me one of the cans.

"Did Madam Rosalie announce anything yet?"

I shook my head and looked towards the stage where the others where sitting on the edge talking to each other.

"Not yet but I don't think that it will take any longer."

"You two can go back, I'll stay here and wait okay."

"You sure about that Al?"

Again he nodded.

"Boys and girls gather up here. I'm ready to assign a part to each of you."

"We better get going Ed. Nice meeting you Alphonse."

"Nice to meet you to."

"I'll be right there Celeste."

She nodded and walked to the stage again. I turned around and embraced Al as much as I could.

"Thank you for convincing me to do this again."

"No problem nii-san."

"Don't worry, I'll ask Madam Rosalie if she has something for you."

"Thank you."

A big grin was spread across my face when I walked back to HQ with Al by my side.

"I knew you would get one of the leading parts!"

A, rather thick, script rested in the inside pocket of my coat.

I couldn't remember when I felt as happy as I'm now. Hearing the news from Madam Rosalie, made my heart stop beating for a few seconds.

"Well you can show of your creative skills to Al." I replied.

"Sure I'll get down to the designs tonight."

"You don't mind helping us with the costumes and décor do you?"

I pushed the entrance, to the massive building, open.

Al looked at the copy of the script he held in his hands. I remembered the idea popping into my head when my drama teacher told us we all had to manufacture the décor for the play. Al's drawing skills were the first thing on my mind before I suggested the idea to Madam Rosalie.

"I think this will do us good nii-san. Building the décor together."

Tiered I opened the door to our dorm and started looking for the report I had to redo.

"What are you looking for nii-san?"

"A typed report I made a few days ago."

"You mean the report you are supposed to redo today."

I nodded.

"So you already knew it had to be redone?"

"Al I wrote it on the train. It's almost impossible to write straight let alone something readable."

"If you knew that the colonel would ask you to make another one, why didn't you just hand in the second report?"

I moved away the small pile of clothing that lay on the floor. A thick document emerged from underneath.

"Because I don't wag my tail before I'm told. Besides that bastard would just put it on the bottom of his paperwork, forgetting all about my hard work until he reaches the end of the pile."

I tugged the file under my arm and opened the door again.

"Besides, I want him to know that I'm not going to obey his every command and be one of his lapdogs. You know I'm just sticking around till I get your body back." I continued.

"Don't forget your limbs nii-san."

Already standing in the hallway, I turned around and smiled.

"Don't worry about those Al."

Before he could say anything, I already made my way to Mustang's office. Wanting to know the some answers about the strange way he's been behaving recently.

With much force I threw the wooden door open. As usual I didn't knock and stomped my way to the occupied desk. With a smile he looked at me.

"So, you've finished that report."

I threw the file on his desk, removing my red coat and placing it on one of the small tables in the room.

"You can go now Edward." He calmly said to me.

"No. I won't." I replied.

He looked up from paperwork he was doing.

"Why not Ed? Most of the time you run right out of the room before I dismiss you."

"Because I want answers."

"Answers?"

"I want to know the reason why are you being so damn nice all of a sudden."

Mustang sighed and walked towards a file cabinet. He opened a drawer and pulled out two thick files. He let them drop right beside me, on one of the other tables, before he opened one.

"Let's see here. In the last few months you needed new automail, had a broken rib, several wounds from your fight with Cornello."

"What are you trying to say bastard."

"You nearly drowned yourself in Aqruoa, almost got yourself killed in lab five in the past six months you've been hospitalized at least four times."

I could only listen to the colonel ranting on.

"Not to mention the two times you had to repair your automail and…"

"Stop, stop. I get it. I'm careless, but that's no reason to act so creepy!" I yelled.

"I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone anymore Ed."

I just raised an eyebrow at him. What was he talking about? He then came standing next to me.

"Yes you are careless Edward. But these files don't lie, you're toying with your live here. I bet that if your mom was still alive that you didn't put yourself in these kind of situations."

"If mom was still alive I wouldn't be here."

I felt anger rising in my body.

"That's true but you are here now and I want you to know that you can always come to me with your problems."

How could he stay so calm when I felt the blood going to my head.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

What came next surprised me. Two strong arms surrounded my body, pulling me closer to his body.

"Ed, I'm not that of a bastard as you think I am. I was being nice to you to show you that I care about you and Al. I just thought that if you knew that, you wouldn't risk your live as much as you do now."

"Why do you care?" I muttered in his blue uniform.

"Because you and Al need someone to care, to listen, to help. You two have been alone for far too long now."

He let go of me. I could have run right there and now but I didn't.

"I don't need a father. I never did need one." I told him.

A look of understanding came across the colonel's face.

"But I do want someone that'll listen."

Again the man came in to give me another hug. I backed away with a scared look on my face.

"Just enough with the hugs okay."

"You looked like you needed one,"

I stuck out my tongue and walked out of the office. Hungry and exhausted I entered the dorm again.

"Nii-san where is your coat?"

I looked at my body and realized I left the piece of clothing in the office.

"I forgot it. Wait here for me Al then we can go grab something to eat after I get my coat okay."

"Sure. Maybe we can look at the script together."

I nodded with a smile before running back to the small office.

When I got there Mustang was looking at my copy of the script I had in my coat. The red piece of clothing hung over his left arm. He looked up at me when I entered the room.

"Mind explaining what this is Edward?" He asked while he held up the bundle of paper.

**O noes, how is Ed going to talk himself out of this one? I already know but you'll just have to wait until the next update.**


	5. My favor

**Yeah finally another chapter finished.**** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. Sorry again if there are any grammar errors left in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**A little favor.**

**Chapter four: My favor.**

Feeling the familiar angry feeling rising up again, I walked towards him.

"Please give that back." I said in a clam voice trying to hide my angry feelings.

"Not until you can explain this to me."

He showed me the scribbled words Madam Rosalie wrote on the back.

"I don't owe you an explanation colonel. You had no right to go searching my coat!"

I reached out to him, trying to get my script back.

Of course he couldn't resist holding the stack of papers high above my head so I had to stand on my toes.

"I didn't search your coat Edward."

I stopped my fruitless attempts to get my belongings back. It was hard to believe the words that where coming from him.

"I wanted to bring it back to you and then this fell out of your coat." He calmly explained.

I wished I could have made up a lie right there and then.

"I just thought…" I started.

"You thought that I would search your things without your permission."

I nodded.

"I wasn't expecting to find anything in there to be honest and you have to believe me when I say that I just wanted to return your coat to you."

Again I nodded, telling him I believed him in my own way.

"So tell me, why did the fortuneteller, Madame Rosalie, write this on your…book?" He asked, not really sure what it was that he was holding right now.

"It's a script." I told him.

"A script?" He seemed surprised to hear that.

"Madam Rosalie isn't some fortuneteller Al wanted to visit. She's my drama teacher."

Somehow I felt a little relieved telling him al of this. I placed myself so that I was sitting on one of the tables in the small office.

"Drama teacher?"

"You know someone who teaches you how to be an actor."

"I know what a drama teacher is Fullmetal."

Sounds like he's getting a little serious again.

"You don't believe me?" I asked him.

"Sure I do. But you…acting?"

The colonel always did see me as a busy kid looking for the stone. I guessed he never thought about what I did when I still enjoyed my childhood.

"One day mom dragged Al and me to town to go shopping. There I watched a small group of actors play on the streets. From that moment on I wanted to be an actor."

"Did you take lessons before?"

I nodded.

"Three years in a row, just before mom died."

He handed me back my script with a kind smile on his face. This time the chills didn't come nor did the scary feeling I had when he did smile.

Maybe he understood my passion and did he mean the understanding smile that rested on his face.

"If acting is something you love to do, then do it. But why didn't you lie? You're pretty good in making up stories and you seemed to want to keep this a secret." He asked me.

I raised my shoulders before I sighed deeply.

"What would you want me to say? That this is an unfinished version of a novel I'm writing?"

I held up the stack of papers, just like he had done a minute ago.

"You would have seen right trough me colonel. Just like you always do." I continued.

I gave up on trying to make up stories after the oral report I did on Lior. The colonel already knew what went on in Xenotime even though I tried to lie about even being there in the first place. It was then that I gave up on trying to hide certain events or pieces of information. I only mentioned them when he asked about it though.

Just like now.

I noticed he chuckled briefly at my comment.

"So which part did you get?" He asked.

I looked at him with a surprised look on my face.

"You have a copy of the play, which means you have to learn some lines right." He explained.

A small smile appeared on my lips. It really looked like he was showing some interest in the other part of my life. It made me wonder why he still was acting like a bastard sometimes, when this kind hearted personality he was showing now, made me somewhat happy again.

"I got the leading role!" I told him proudly.

"You must have worked hard to get that. How about we celebrate with dinner again. My treat." He offered.

"Dinner! Al! I'm supposed to go trough the play with him tonight during supper!"

I completely forgot about my little brother, still waiting for me to return.

"How about the three of us go. Then you can tell me all about this play you're staring in."

"Sorry colonel, I don't want to ruin the fun for you. Besides this is something I have to do with Al. I can get you tickets to the premiere if you want though."

"So you're finally spending some peaceful time with Alphonse. I'm sure he's going to enjoy every minute of it."

Seeing right trough me as always. No surprise there.

"Yeah, he's designing the décor for the play. We're building it together with the rest of the group." I admitted.

I let myself slide of the table and grabbed my coat that the colonel offered to me. I tugged my script safely under my arm.

"I would like to see you perform Ed." He said before I took my leave.

"Then I'll get you tickets colonel. But just one more thing."

The raven haired man looked at me with a questioned face.

"Could you keep this between us? I mean me acting and everything. I just don't want too many people to find out yet."

"Afraid that they would laugh?" He asked me.

I nodded. I knew that acting wasn't something that would suit my current image as dog of the military.

"My lips are sealed. Don't worry."

"Can I ask you just one more little favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you keep me stationed at the office for a while? Just until the five shows we have to do are finished."

"I'll do my best."

When I reached our dorm room again, I heard someone familiar giggle like a schoolgirl. I opened the door to find Al sitting on the small couch, standing in the room. He looked up at me and the giggles turned into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

I noticed the white bundle in his hands. He was already reading the play?

"You already started?"

Al couldn't even nod to answer my question.

"Why the hell are you laughing!"

"The play…it's a romance…drama….piece." He managed to say between laughs.

"Really? Sounds like a fun to do."

"Page…fifty-six."

Still a bit confused I opened my script to page fifty-six.

Quickly I read the lines my character had to say.

My face turned red when I noticed what I was expected to do.

"Don't look like that nii-san. See it as a challenge."

"It sure explains why I had to pretend to be a girl. Give me a short version of the story Al. There must be a reason why she's putting me trough this."

"The story is about two royal families that have hated on another for many generations. When the prince and princess of the two meet, it is love at first sight."

"Okay go on."

"Well the prince wants to meet the princess again at her birthday party, but he knows he can't go as himself otherwise he'll be discovered easily. So he disguises himself as a…."

Al giggled once again.

"A woman." I finished for him.

My little brother nodded.

"It sure is a challenge. I think I can do this part." I told him full of confidence.

"I know you can do it nii-san!"

"Come on, let's get some dinner and read the rest of the play." I offered.

Al nodded and followed me to the cafeteria.

The next few days where filled with reorganizing files, practicing my lines, painting the setting for the play and telling Mustang everything I loved about acting.

As the days passed, I felt normal for the first time in a long while. I felt just like any normal teenager, going trough life in a steady rhythm. Doing the things they love and things that needed to be done.

With a happy smile I walked into Mustang's office one day. The file he requested was tugged under my arm. The sun was shining, the birds where chirping and I felt really happy for once. For the first time ever, I opened the door calmly, seeing the colonel talking on the phone.

His face looked worried and stressed at the same time. He must be talking about something really important if his face showed so much worry.

How wrong I was.

With a sigh he hung up the phone. His face didn't change meaning he was really worried.

"Having a though day colonel?" I asked him.

When he noticed me the usual grin appeared on his face again. Then I knew he wasn't talking about military business on the phone.

"What?" I asked him when I noticed the look he gave me.

"You're a good actor aren't you Ed?"

"Al says I am, but I'm not so sure about that."

"Nonsense I'll bet your one of the best."

What is he getting at? I wondered.

"What do you want colonel?" I started to lose my patience.

"Well I just got of the phone with Hughes and I told him something stupid."

"So can't you just tell him you made a mistake?"

"Not really. He's been bugging me to get settled with a woman for these past few days. Just now I got sick and tired of him telling me to get married for the hundredth time today. So I told him I already had a fiancée."

"That's the big mistake right?"

"He suggested that he and his wife could meet her when we're having dinner tomorrow night."

"You're having dinner with them? You could have just said no to that."

"No such luck Ed. He hung up on me before I could even object to it."

"So?" I asked him.

"So could I ask you for a favor?"

I remembered asking the colonel to keep my passion of acting a secret and I asked him to keep me stationed at Central for a little longer. So it only made sense I helped him out right now.

"Equivalent exchange right?"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to Edward. But could you act like you're my fiancée and fool Hughes tomorrow night."

"You mean…"

"You can pretend to be a woman right?"

"Fine but I'm not wearing a skirt in public." I firmly told him remembering I still owed him a favor.

"Well have no choice Ed. Unless you want to show off your manly figure as well as your automail."

He had a point there. Besides I had to get used to wearing a dress anyway, since I was going be in one again in just a few more days.

"Alright I'll do it. But if you use this for blackmail or tell anyone I'm going to kill you!" I said in a serious tone.

"My lips are sealed again Edward. This stays between you and me."

I stood up to make my way out of the office. Before I turned around to face the colonel.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"What for?"

"I need to be convincing right? So you're coming with me to the theatre and help me get into my part."

**I'm planning to get back on my Shinzo fanfic real soon, so I won't be able to update as often anymore. But I'll try though, this fic is almost finished I think.**

**Please read and review. -mogwai1988-**


	6. My debt

**Chapter six is up! Sorry again for any spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**A little favor.**

**Chapter six.**

**My debt.**

Once outside I looked at the different kind of cars that where parked outside. Most of them where the black type that belonged to the military personal.

"So which one is yours?" I asked the black haired man standing beside me.

He just smiled at me before half pushing me in the direction of the car a few meters in front of me. The colonel opened the passenger door for me.

"So tell me why do we need to go to the theatre?" He asked after taking the drivers seat.

"I know they have everything I'm going to need to fool Hughes. Wigs, costumes you name it."

I heard him starting the engine with a roar.

"I'm sorry I'm making you go trough this." He whispered softly.

I just grinned at him as the car started to move.

"Like I said its equivalent exchange. I'm just repaying you colonel. Besides you wouldn't use this against me would you?"

"Of course not Ed. You're doing me a huge favor with this and like I said before, this stays between you and me."

"Turn left here." I pointed out.

"I'll probably owe you after all this."

"I doubt it colonel."

"Well one way or another, I'm really grateful that you're doing this."

"I would like to see the look on the lieutenant – colonel's face if he finds out."

"That's right. If he finds out. You know he'll use that against you don't you. Where to next?" the colonel asked.

"Another left turn here. Why would you say that?"

"Maes once took a picture of me slacking of on my paperwork. It was my first day in the office, right after the war. He showed the picture to Hawkeye and you'll probably can guess what happened next."

"She tried to shoot you and is now making sure you don't slack of again." I simply guessed.

He nodded.

"Next turn right and then we're there." I told him.

"So I'll make sure he'll never find out." The colonel told me.

"Just make sure he doesn't take any pictures. Without proof he can't do anything."

"I don't think I can pull that of Edward. He always has a spare camera with him, just in case."

"Damn." I muttered under my breath.

"Ed language."

"Stop right there." I ordered him.

I stepped out of the black car first, stretching my arms above my head when I stood in front of the theatre. Carefully I closed the door, watching Mustang locking the vehicle.

"So this is where you practice your acting skills?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Madam Rosalie is the best teacher I've had so far."

"You think you'll be able to borrow some things from her?"

Again I nodded before pushing the door open. The whole stage was bathed in light, the seats meant for the audience where almost invisible. I saw Madam Rosalie walking up and down the stage. It was clear to me that she was deep in thought about something. Carefully I walked towards her. She didn't notice me until I climbed onto the stage. Colonel Mustang just stood there, near the front row, watching me talking to her.

"Excuse me Madam Rosalie." I started.

She turned around to face me.

"Edward I didn't expect you until tomorrow morning."

"The rehearsal, right?"

She smiled at me.

"Your brother did a wonderful job designing the décor."

"I'll pass the message. To be honest he loved these past few days, talking with the others and helping them paint the set for the play."

"Well I was meaning to ask you tomorrow but now that you're here. I'm kinda short on staff for the play."

"How come? I know Emily is the stage master and Tim is taking care of the sound and lights and the rest of us…" I started.

"I know Edward. But Tim has been ill for quit some time now. I don't have anyone who can control the lights and sounds except for Emily."

"Which means?" I asked.

"She wanted to do the lights instead of being stage master. So if Al doesn't mind, could you ask him if he wants to help set up the stage during the play?"

"I'll ask Madam. Which brings me to the reason I'm here."

Again she smiled at me.

I explained I had to borrow some costumes for a mission I was assigned to.

Of course Madam Rosalie knew all about my duties as a dog of the militairy. After I pointed out that my superior officer wanted me to act like I was someone else and was standing a few meters of the stage, she was happy to let me borrow everything I needed. I noticed the blush on her face when the colonel shot her one of his trademark grins.

The next thing I knew I was standing on a metal ladder, trying to reach one of the darker wigs. Mustang was standing beneath me, holding onto the metal constructing, preventing it from falling over.

"So what type of girl do you like?" I asked him.

"Sorry?"

"If I want to look convincing, I'll have to fit your idea of a perfect woman."

"Don't fit to perfect Ed. Everyone has there flaws, so don't pretend you're my ideal woman."

"Well then what kind of hair do you like your "fiancé" to have?"

"I always loved girls with blonde hair."

"Long or short?"

"Fullmetal you are blonde, you don't have to wear a wig."

"Hughes would now it's me if I just keep my hair looking like this."

"Just let it down then." He suggested.

"Listen if I just get a wig with a different tone of blonde, he'll never know it's me. Besides we can't be to careful right?"

"Yeah you're right. Pick one with long hair, Hughes knows you can't grow your hair out that fast."

"Not unless I want to risk blowing up my head during transmutation." I added.

I reached out to a light blonde wig, that had at leas one meter of hair attached to it.

Once I stood on the ground again I showed the fake hair to the colonel.

"Long enough?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Next thing is the type of clothes you want to see on a girl."

I saw a sly smirk appearing on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"And don't say a miniskirt. No way in hell I'm ever going to wear that!"

"To bad. But a miniskirt does expose your automail leg. So how about a long elegant dress?"

"Sure but not one that shows to much breast. Don't want anyone to know they're fake." I stated.

"How are you planning to solve that anyway?" He asked.

I walked towards one of the racks full of costume dresses. I picked one out and showed it to the colonel. He shook his head towards the red dress I was holding up.

"Too many extra things." He told me.

I knew he was revering to the extra ribbons and the roses that were attached on it.

"But you didn't answer my question."

"You'll see once I get changed." I said holding up a simple red dress with a delicate ribbon surrounding the waistline.

"Try that one." He suggested.

I nodded before grabbing a random pair of high heels that were my size. Quickly I disappeared behind a dressing screen.

"So I was thinking Mustang. Our stories have to match right. Hughes is going to ask where we met, what I like, what my name is."

"Let me see. How about I saved your handbag from a pickpocket. Then you thanked me and it was love at first sight."

"Just try to sound a little more convincing Mustang. How about you just met me at a local bakery or something and fell in love with me right there and then."

"I like my version better."

"Sure colonel bastard we do your version." I said irritated.

"So where did we meet?"

"The train station. Most of the robberies are happening there." I simply stated, putting on the red dress.

"True. Let's just say we met a few months ago."

"Isn't that kinda fast? Meeting a few months ago and pretending to get be engaged so soon I mean." I asked him.

"Happens all the time." He simply answered.

"I guess so."

"You'll have to work on your voice Fullmetal. You don't sound too feminine right now."

"Don't worry about that. My voice will sound like that of a schoolgirl." I told him remembering the voice lessons Madame Rosalie been giving me for the last few days.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost." I called while I shoved my feet into the high heels.

Quickly I took a glance into the mirror behind me. I felt taller as well as stupid while I looked into the mirror.

My wig reached all the way down to my waist and it looked like it wasn't myself. The long elegant sleeves of the dress, covered up my automail just enough so it wasn't showing. With a sigh I slowly stepped from behind the dressing screen, revealing my new appearance.

"I must say Ed, you really look like a woman."

"That was the point wasn't it."

"How did you make those?" He pointed at my fake breasts.

I pulled down one of the sleeves and showed him a flesh coloured type of bra I was wearing. Two lumps where attached to the piece of undergarment, replacing the parts of my body I needed for my disguise.

"They're filled with water, to make them look more natural." I explained.

"How did you know about that?"

I blushed at hearing the question.

"It's going to be used during the play we are performing."

"I think we'll be able to fool Hughes." The raven haired man told me with convidence in his voice.

During the rehearsal that next morning, I managed to play my role as a love-struck prince, even though I kept wondering if Hughes would fall for the plan the colonel had so perfectly figured out. Al could hardly watch me perform as he was being taught by Emily how to change the stage décor.

That night I had to prove myself.

And there I stood next to the colonel, in the same elegant, long sleeved red dress, hiding my straight hips and my lack of female curves. I did not wear any gloves to hide my automail arm. Instead I made a, skin coloured, thick latex glove which completely concealed the metal parts of my torso. Add the hours of talking with the bastard colonel about my character, and you could say both of us pulled everything out of the closet to make this work.

I pulled back a string of the blonde wig I was wearing and tucked it behind my ear. With an angry look on my face I turned around to face him.

"Listen Mustang, if this turns out to be a fucking joke then…"

I looked at my superior.

He looked nervous while he waited for his best friend.

"Colonel?" I asked.

"Sorry Ed, I'm just a little worried about all of this."

"Don't be. I can do this Colonel. Just go with the flow and be yourself in this one." I suggested.

He smiled at me and nodded.

Just then lieutenant colonel Hughes and his wife Grace appeared around the corner. I shot the pair a smile as they walked up to us.

"Showtime Amy." The colonel whispered to me, calling me by my new found name.

**And that rounds up chapter six.**

**Please review if you like and see you in chapter seven. I'm back working on my Shinzo fanfic so the next chapter could take a while.**


	7. My challenge

**A real treat for you this time. ****I'm updating this story to the last chapter today.**

**I also noticed a slight mistake in the last chapter, chapter five. But I called it chapter six by mistake. ****Once again sorry for any grammar errors and enjoy these last few chapters.**

**Now without further delay the real chapter six.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**A little favor**

**Chapter six: My challenge.**

I watched as the married couple walked to us with a smile on their faces. The one on the lieutenant colonel was bigger then I've ever seen on him. He must be excited to meet Amy.

With every step they took, I felt my heart beat faster. My head was telling me to stay put, but my legs wanted to run. Even though I sounded confident about this moment, I couldn't help but feel nervous al at the same time. I looked at the colonel once again and he noticed the change of look on my face.

"So you are starting to worry now are you? Just relax okay."

He told me trying to calm my nerves. But then again he could easily say that, he wasn't the one wearing a dress and killing his feet in small high heels.

"Roy!" I heard lieutenant colonel Hughes call out to the colonel.

"Maes you're late." The raven haired man simply stated.

"I couldn't leave my little Alysia without a good night kiss. You should see her Roy, she's grown so much and…"

"Maes, Grace, I like you two to meet my fiancée Amy."

I felt him pulling his arm around my shoulders while he said that.

I could only do what I thought was natural, bow slightly and smile with as much girly charm I had in me.

Which wasn't much and I hoped they would not see it in the dark evening which we were standing in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Roy told me so much about you two." I replied in my most girlish voice.

I guessed I succeeded in sounding like a women because I earned a rather shocking look from the colonel. I quickly pocked him in his side with my elbow.

"Well shall we go inside?" Roy suggested.

"Yes let's. You can tell us all about how you two met and when you're planning to getting married."

It was clear the Hughes wasn't willing to wait long to have all the details.

"Just wait until we get a seat honey." Grace told her husband.

She turned her gaze towards me and smiled motherly like she always did.

"I'm so sorry about Maes, he's just to excited about the news. Roy has been a single for a long time now and he wanted to be his best man before we get any grandchildren."

I giggled softly.

"Roy did tell me that it took a long while to find his soul mate. I didn't imagine that mister Hughes would want him to get married so badly."

"O, please Amy call him Maes and me Grace alright."

I nodded feeling a light blush on my cheek. I almost forgot about that habit, calling my colleagues by the last name. Roy acted like a gentleman, pulling away the chair before I sat down. Pretending he was in love with me by looking at me with that half asleep look on his stupid face. If I was really a girl, I would fall for it easily.

"So where did you two meet?" Grace asked after ordering our drinks.

"It's been almost three months now I guess." Roy muttered.

"We met at Central Station. I was just arriving after visiting my mother in Dublith when someone stole my purse." I explained.

"You were robbed?" Maes asked.

I nodded again.

"Amy was lucky I saw the whole thing happen and managed to catch the thief and return her purse." The colonel told the couple proudly.

"What where you doing at the station anyway Roy?"

"Waiting for Fullmetal of course Maes."

"Waiting for Ed? My, my Roy how fatherly of you."

I could just hear the sceptical tone in his voice. He wasn't buying it.

Again my heart pumped faster.

"Alright you caught me. I was trying to avoid Hawkeye's bullets and told her I was going to pick Fullmetal up. But took a walk instead."

I heard Hughes laugh and I managed to let out a giggle as well.

"I knew you where slacking of!"

"Anyway I returned the purse to Amy and I just felt this spark going on between us."

"I felt it to." I whispered softly.

"You must love her very much if you're planning to get married so soon." Grace stated.

"What can I say. We're both ready to get married and start a live together."

"I never felt this way for anyone. Roy is the one, my soul mate." I softly said, acting shy and pure.

I silently hoped the rest of the night wasn't filled with questions about our so called relationship. Of course it didn't matter how much I was hoping. Hughes shoved picture after picture under my nose after the subject about babies came up.

At first I did what every unknowing girl would do. Tell the lieutenant colonel how cute his little daughter looked on her tricycle. I had to look at, at least, a hundred photo's of the little, blond Elysia. And that went all the way trough the main course.

"So are you and Roy planning to start a family soon?" The blond women suddenly asked me.

At that moment I felt something dripping down my clothes. It felt warm and I knew exactly what it was. Panicking a little bit I had to think of something quick to get of the table and into the restroom.

Then it hit me.

I looked down towards my lap and tried to pretend I was holding back a sob.

"I'm…sorry…" I said before running towards the restrooms.

I was almost tempted to push the door to the man's room open but I came to my senses just in time and quickly dashed into the ladies restroom. I opened an empty stall and locked it.

"Amy dear are you okay?" The voice of Grace.

"No…not really." I said in a sad tone.

Quickly I pulled up my dress to look at a small hole in the fake breasts I was wearing. Water was slowly dripping out of it.

"Just what I needed. A leak." I thought, feeling anger rise up.

"What's wrong sweetie? You can tell me."

"I'm sorry….I can't…"

I softly clapped my hands together and placed them on the leak. The tiny hole was fixed in less then a second and I let my dress fall around my legs once again. Now came the next problem. I was supposed to be crying, but my eyes were not red or soaked in tears.

"Quick think of something sad!" I screamed in my head.

I closed my eyes and pulled out the last memories I had of mom. The last time I saw Al as a human. I felt tears stinging and burning behind my eyes before feeling them role down my eyes.

"Amy?"

"I…I…"

"Come on out sweetie and let's talk alright."

I carefully opened the stall and faced Grace with tears in my eyes.

"Now come on what's wrong?"

"It's that…I can't give birth." I made up. Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"O, sweetie." Grace pulled me into a motherly hug. It made me feel warm and made me yearn back to the days I was still an eight year old.

"I want to…have children someday. Roy wants to start a family someday. But…I can't give birth. I can't give him what he wants!"

"Have you told him?"

I shook my head.

"You should Amy. Roy will understand really. If he loves you as much as you love him. He'll understand."

"Do you really think so Grace?"

She nodded.

"Go and tell him now sweetie. I'll have to work up on my make-up anyway."

I nodded before thanking her and I quickly walked out of the restroom. I was almost back at the table when I overheard the colonel and Hughes talking about me.

"So how's things going with Ed?" Hughes asked.

I quickly hid behind a big green plant, trying to hear the rest of the conversation.

"He's having a new hobby."

"The kid's having a hobby? He must be getting bored then."

"Well what do you expect after storing at least a million files." Roy answered.

"So did you tell him why you're keeping him stationed at HQ for a while?"

"Yeah and he did took it rather well."

Maes Hughes looked surprised.

"Ed was pissed at first but he's fully aware about the risk he's taking."

"And what about the talking sessions?"

"They where not really needed. He told me all about his new hobby and I just watched him cheer up and be a normal kid. I think the two of us got a lot closer over these past few days."

"So he's stopped calling you a bastard."

"No not really."

The lieutenant colonel let out an amusing laugh.

"I'm just still worried Maes." Roy admitted.

"About Ed?"

The raven haired man nodded.

"He'll want to go and search the stone soon. I'm worried he'll risk his live again and won't escape death."

"I'm telling ya Roy. That kid has an angel on his shoulder."

"Perhaps."

That was my sign to stand up and walk back to the table.

"Roy sweetie, can we talk?" I asked him.

"Sure love. Excuse us Maes."

"Not at all."

I pulled the man towards the wardrobe before I faced him.

"What did just happen?" Roy asked.

"I sprung a leak." I simply stated.

"A leak?"

I pointed at my fake breast and watched the colonel laugh a bit too loud.

"Shut up you bastard! It's not funny. It could have blown my cover!" I hissed.

"So what took you so long in the restroom?"

"I had to make up something so that I could fix the leak."

"So."

"I told Grace I couldn't give birth and that you wanted to have a family so bad."

"Of course you can't give birth."

"Shut up will you!"

"Listen Ed. How about we'll just go and leave those two alone for the rest of the night."

"Gladly these things are killing me."

"Let's take our leave then Amy."

I pulled out my sad face again when I arrived at the table. Grace already returned to her seat.

"Grace, Maes we're sorry but we have to leave early." Roy told them.

"We've got something important to discuss in private." I whispered.

"To bad you have to leave." Grace told us.

"At least let me pay for dinner."

"I don't think so Roy. This one is on me."

He just shot a smile at him before thanking him and his wife.

The night felt warm and so did the stone sidewalk when I removed my shoes.

"Can't walk with them?"

"Not another meter. How do girls stand on these things?"

"Listen Ed, I know you overheard our conversation."

"I figured as much. But we already had this talk colonel."

"Yeah but still."

He stopped in his tracks. I turned back to face him.

"You're just too young to die Edward. Yet you're playing with your live every single time you go looking for the stone."

"Colonel."

"No, let me finish. You're still a stubborn kid and you need to have someone to watch over you from time to time. You said you don't need a father but you do need someone to talk about and from now on you'll have to come to my office every week."

"Why."

"Talking sessions. I want to know why you're so angry most of the time and I want to know why you agreed in doing this. I want to know what you're problems are and don't say you don't have any."

"I thought I told you that I wanted someone to listen to me colonel. But I will not be forced to tell my problems."

"We don't have to talk about that."

"We don't?"

He shook his head.

"You don't have to come unless you feel like it either." He continued.

"I hate you colonel." I told him before I started walking.

He knew I didn't mean it because I saw him smile a little bit.

"Take me back to HQ will ya."

"Sure thing Ed and thank you for all of this."

"You owe me big time."

"I know."

**Quick review and go to the last chapter……**


	8. My night

**This will be the last ch****apter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I had writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**A little favor.**

**Chapter seven: My night.**

Al looked at me with a crooked head when I walked into the dorm room. He was most likely wondering why the hell I was wearing a dress, a blond wig and holding two high heels in my hand.

"Don't ask." I told him before closing the door.

"I wasn't saying anything nii-san."

"But you were going to."

"Well you do look a bit…odd."

"You might as well get used to it, because tomorrow night I'll be wearing this in front of a real live audience."

"So you stayed the entire evening at the theatre?"

I could have told Al the truth, but knowing my little brother he would probably use it against me someday.

"Yeah. I was trying to get into character."

"But I thought you were ready for tomorrow night?"

Damn Al with those questions. I didn't want to lie to him, I always hated it. The urge to tell him everything about the colonel's favor grew by the second.

"I am ready."

"Then why did you…"

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you Al, just stop bugging me with those questions."

"So you were lying."

I could swear I heard a tone of amusement in his voice. Even though it was impossible to see, he was probably wearing a slight smirk on his face.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to use this against me or to tell anyone else."

I looked at him with a strict look on my face.

"I promise. So where have you been these last few hours?" Alphonse asked.

"I went out to dinner with the colonel, Hughes and his wife."

A moment of silent fell.

"So?" The suit of armour finally asked.

"I was wearing this. Pretending to be the colonel's fiancé."

I pointed to my costume and counted down in my head. Five…four…three…two…

"Hahahaha!"

Right on time as always.

I watched Al laugh and waited until he calmed down. Even though a part of me was angry about him laughing at me, the other half found it amusing and wanted to laugh with him.

This was a once in a lifetime crazy thing I did after all. That moment I vowed never to do something like this for anyone ever again, no matter how much I owed this person.

The next morning I found myself once again walking towards the colonel's office. In my arms lay a few thick documents he needed. In my coat pocket a premiere ticket rested, waiting to be used that very night. With my free hand I knocked on the wooden door, before carefully opening it.

"Ed since when do you knock?"

I was greeted by a very happy lieutenant colonel Hughes and a worried looking colonel Mustang.

"Since I'm not fully awake yet." I simply answered before walking in.

"Fullmetal would you please close the door."

I did as I was told, feeling the tense atmosphere in the room.

"So what brings you here lieutenant colonel?" I carefully asked.

"Well I was asking Roy here how his girl Amy is doing. You see we went to dinner the four of us the other night and she walked away crying."

"I told you Maes that's between Amy and me."

"But she looked so sad when you two left. I just want to make sure she's alright now."

"She is!"

Hughes was getting on Mustang's nerves again and I could see it. A smirk appeared on my face, it was amusing watching those two go back and forth.

"You know Roy, I thought Amy looked a bit familiar but I couldn't place it last night." The lieutenant colonel started.

"You must have imagined it." The raven haired man said.

"I thought so myself but now that I see Ed here."

He turned his gaze towards me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I could never forget your eyes Edward. You and Amy have the same eyes you know that."

"I never met the girl."

"Don't try to deny it kid. You were the one acting as a girl last night."

My body froze at that moment.

"How did you find out Maes!" The colonel exclaimed.

"I admit I almost fell for it. But as I said your eyes gave you away Ed."

I could just scream right there and then. Al that work for nothing, he found out anyway.

"I bet those acting lessons really paid of in this." Hughes guessed.

"Did you spy on me or something?!" I yelled with anger.

"Not really. Al was reading some thick white manuscript and he wouldn't tell me what it was about. So I did some investigation on my own and found myself at madam Rosalie's acting school." He explained.

"Please Maes I trust you keep this between the three of us." The colonel begged him.

"Sure I won't tell a soul about last night. But that doesn't mean I'll stop nagging you about getting married." A smirk appeared on his face before he walked to the door.

Before stepping out he turned towards me.

"By the way Ed, good look with the premiere tonight."

"Thanks." I whispered, still a little dumbstruck about what just happened.

When the door closed again I looked at the colonel with an angry face.

"No wonder he's part of the investigation department." I softly said.

"You're not mad?" Mustang carefully asked.

"No not mad. COMPLETLY PISSED OF!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Ed I thought the plan was perfect."

"Don't talk your way out of it Mustang!"

He stood up from his seat behind the desk.

"Listen, I still appreciate what you did so if there is anything you want tell me."

"You already owed me a big favor you bastard! Al those preparations, al that hard work and he knew!"

"At least Hughes thinks it's amusing."

"Listen you incompetent bastard! I put everything I had in last night. I played the best part I could ever do and now he knows about me acting and dressing up as a woman in public!"

I was so busy ranting I didn't notice the small box the colonel pulled out of one of his drawers.

"Here." He told me with a calm voice.

He handed me the small box along with an envelope. The seal of the state alchemists decorated the front.

"I hereby offer this medal of honour to Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist, for outstanding work in the field, earning him the title of hero of the people." I read out loud.

"I was trying to get you this medal for a couple of weeks now. Last week I received it and thought it would make a perfect something to thank you for al the trouble you went trough to help me last night."

I opened the small box and gazed at the shiny silver medal inside.

"Thank you colonel."

"Take the rest of the day off Fullmetal. You do need to prepare yourself for tonight right?"

"O, I almost forgot."

I pulled out the ticket I managed to get the colonel for the premier of the play.

With a small smile I handed the piece of paper to him.

"Balcony seats? Thank you Edward."

"Thank you for giving me this. But that doesn't make you any less of a bastard you know."

Mustang chuckled.

"I know."

"Good the play starts at seven so don't be late."

"Don't worry Ed, I'll be there."

"See ya colonel."

I walked out of the room as quickly as I could. I couldn't wait to show Al the very first shiny medal I received. In a way I was proud to receive this, but on the other hand. Why did the colonel go to so much trouble of getting me to have one of these? I quickly shook of the question, knowing he had his reasons for giving me this. Besides I had to make my head empty and try to concentrate on the big night. The audience loudly whispered in their seats. Behind the curtains I was busy getting ready to go up first.

Butterflies danced in my stomach, my heart raced in my chest and I was enjoying every minute I stood there. Like most of the others I couldn't resist to take a peek behind the thick red curtains to look at family members.

Well I wasn't looking for any family member, but I wondered if the colonel managed to show up. I looked up to the balcony seats and was surprised to see not only the colonel, but lieutenant colonel Hughes, Grace, lieutenant Hawkeye as well as Ross, Fallman and some other colleagues I worked with and knew to well.

Why where they here? I had to find Al.

I ran past Madam Rosalie towards the small hallway behind the stage.

"Al."

"Nii-san you should be waiting on the side!"

"Did you see who's in the audience, on the balcony?"

"Yeah everyone who's working under Mustang and knows you."

"How? Did you know they were coming?"

"Lieutenant colonel Hughes invited them. He somehow knew you were performing tonight and most of them wanted to see you act. Why is that a bad thing?"

"After tonight entire HQ will know about this."

"Don't be ashamed nii-san. You're proud that you can act so why are you so embarrassed about it?"

That was a good question. Why did I want to hide it so badly?

"Get ready nii-san I'm pulling up the curtain in a few minutes."

"Right. Good luck little brother."

"You to nii-san."

I was back just in time to hear Madam Rosalie announce the start of the play. The curtains were pulled up, the music started to play, the light was centred onto the stage. This was my moment, my night, my passion. Al was right, the urge to hide it disappeared as I saw no more reason to not show everyone out there what I loved most.

"Ed you did wonderful last night." Riza Hawkeye told me the next morning.

"You think so?"

"You are one brave kid. Playing a woman in front of a large crowd." Breda this time.

"I didn't know you loved acting chief."

"Well I've been doing it since I was a little kid Havoc." I admitted.

"Enough with the compliments already. The whole building knows Fullmetal is a good actor, now get back to work." The colonel ordered.

As most of the staff left the room with a soft complaint, I turned my attention back to the colonel.

"So why did you call me here?"

"New lead on the stone."

"Really a new lead!"

"No I'm making it up. Yes a new lead. I'm just a little worried."

"I'll be careful colonel sarcastic."

"Promise?"

"No I won't promise. But I'll try." I answered.

Again he chuckled a bit before handing me a thin file.

"They were right you know."

I looked up at him.

"You're a great actor and I think you shouldn't stop doing it because of the stone."

"That's what Al told me as well. But he comes first. He will always come first."

He stood up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand, just be careful on your next mission and talk to me if something is bothering you."

"Yeah about that. When is the first talking session?" I asked him.

He smiled at me.

"When you need one."

I smiled back at him.

"Thank you for everything these last few weeks colonel bastard."

I walked out of the door, feeling happy and energetic. It's been a while since I felt like this. It's been a long time since I not only acted like a kid, but felt like one as while. It seemed like ages ago when someone watched over me and I could do what I loved most. I promised Al I should do more fun stuff when I had the time. More time to spend with him, more time to relax.

But for now I had to focus my mind on returning him to his body. Maybe it wouldn't take to long after this, so I can see him smile and laugh when he sees me in a dress on stage, seeing him enjoying his passion. As for now I'm happy I got stuck at HQ for a couple of weeks. Reliving my passion, feeling like my old self again.

**And that rounds up the story.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and a special thanks to everybody who reviewed and read this story.**

**Thank you all!**

**-mogwai1988-**


End file.
